Nightmare
by Misty Narumi
Summary: What you regret the most turns into a nightmare.


Pitch black darkness was only in his sight until a spark of fire crossed before him. His nose scrunched to the stench of smoke that the spark of fire had carried. He quickly covered his nose after breathing in that pint of smoke, however that smell remained when the smoke entered his nostrils. It had made its way to his mouth and throat, made him almost gag as the taste of copper and gravel spilled on his taste buds. His stomach had churned in disgust then.

He wanted to escape of where he was…

To get away from the rigid smell…

Yet, at the same time he wondered where he was. Why is he here? What? Or?

He blinked once or twice, then eyes widened in astonishment and horror.

Ruins and rubble everywhere and spread out… from fallen skyscrapers, heavy metal and cement and pipes lay wasted on the ground. Wood and parts of the fallen buildings were scorched and buried in flames. The flames lit the dark clouded sky and the area he was in.

The air felt thick… yet as the ash blew his way, the particles did not touch his clothing or skin. Sweat did not drip from his temples as the flames did not emit any heat.

Teal orbs scanned the area searching for any life, or most likely any human being whether dead or alive. No luck. No hanging limbs over the cement blocks or under them was in his sight; nor any bodies covered in flames.

He was alone.

A light tug at his shirt caused him to glance behind him. His eyes widened slightly and took a step back. A young red-headed boy glanced up at him with an indifferent look. The young boy he recognized his old friend in the past, Ren. He gazed at the young boy with mixture of concern and anguish; clenching his fists lightly.

His lips slightly parted, silently whispering the boy's name through his breath.

_Ren_

The young boy's lips tugged into a deep frown and scowled up at the boy "older" than him. "You left me!" he cried in hatred. "I have become stronger! Stronger….and yet you left me!"

He only looked at the boy's piercing crimson eyes as guilt weighed at his heart.

The boy shut his eyes as he clenched his fist tightly. A mixture of red, black, and purple flames enveloped his formed and in a moment, the flames towered as the shadow of the boy grew taller into a young man. His now long red hair flowed down his back. A sneer grin was plastered on his face as eyes glowing of crimson-prism color. His eyes reflected through the flames as if he was behind a transparent mirror.

A lump was formed in his throat as he stared at Ren, and silent words stuck at the back of his tongue. He gazed at Ren with eyebrows slightly furrowed. Remorse reflected in his teal eyes with a mix of pain of the thought of losing his old friend. His lips were formed into a scowl.

"Kai…" the red head spoke in a mocking tone. "I have no use for you. I don't need you. I will have you meet The End." His sweet, malice voice breezed through the air tingling at the other boy's ear. To him, it was an unwanted venom instead of a sweet melody.

_Ren…._ He breathed his name once more. His inner voice croaked as he said the other man's name.

In an instant, winds from all directions gathered and circled around the man creating a massive twister. He held his ground preventing himself from being knocked off from the harsh pressure of the winds. The twister grew at massive height until what took the man's place was a dragon twice his size, its form only cast in dark shadow. Its blue stripes and eyes glowed in contrast to shadow form; but he knew its name…

The dragon that had defeated him.

A tense of fear licked the back of his spine; he stood ground and refused to show any sign of fear.

The creature released a cry, an eerie screech before breathing fire at him. He quickly shielded himself with his arms covering his face as the fire hit his form. He felt every pain, every sorrow, every emotion flowing in that flame. It hurt.

As he opened one eye, the dragon was not there but the young child again. Unformed tears had been formed in his crimson eyes. He let out a small whimper….a small soft cry.

"Help…me….."

Heavy gasps echoed in the silent night when he quickly sat up in his bed, sheets have been flown off his chest. Every breath he took was rasp and dry; hot sweat trickled down his temples. He gritted his teeth as he clenched tightly at his shirt of where his heart was. Eyes were shut as remnants of his dream replayed.

He covered his face in his palms with his elbows rested on his knees for support. His shoulders shook. A lump formed in his throat. He choked. His lips trembled.

The calm, soothing rays seeping through the curtains onto his form could not heal his fractured heart.

His memory had flashed back to his fight with Ren; and then to his dreams once more.

He couldn't save Ren..

He was…

a failure.

_What you regret the most turns into a nightmare._


End file.
